imagina
by ivanrafel63
Summary: Hola, hola. Bienvenidos, pasen por aquí que hoy les relataremos una historia que muchos imaginaban otros deseaban y muchos, incluso, esperaban, y con mucha ansia. Como sabemos, el mundo está lleno de historias que se convierten en películas, libros, series e incluso videojuegos; todas estas historias nacen de la imaginación de las personas, pero ¿Qué pasaría si alguien intentas


Advertencia: este fanfic está hecho de fans para fans, se involucraran muchas historias de las cuales pedimos absoluto y total respeto para cada una de ellas. Si sale o se mencione una dimensión que a ti no te guste por favor evita hacer comentarios anticipados antes de leer y no comentes con algo negativo. Finalmente nadie está obligado a ver ninguna de las series que aquí aparecen solo para entenderle (trataremos de explicar cada historia lo mejor posible)  
GRACIAS

IMAGINA: INTRODUCCIOON

Hola, hola. Bienvenidos, pasen por aquí que hoy les relataremos una historia que muchos imaginaban otros deseaban y muchos, incluso, esperaban, y con mucha ansia. Como sabemos, el mundo está lleno de historias que se convierten en películas, libros, series e incluso videojuegos; todas estas historias nacen de la imaginación de las personas, pero ¿Qué pasaría si alguien intentase robar la imaginación de todo el mundo para crear su propia versión del mundo real? Bueno, la respuesta es simple… nace el crossover más grande de toda la historia.

Nuestra historia comienza en la prisión de máxima seguridad conocida como el agujero negro o el infierno en la tierra para los presos que se encerraban en ella; esta prisión está situada en medio de la mar, sepultada por más de 40 metros de agua. A ella solo entraban criminales de alto rango, es decir, gente que tiene más de 20 cadenas perpetuas o que han matado a personas por estar locas. El interior de la prisión es totalmente gris con unas delgadas líneas amarillas en las partes superiores de las paredes. En total eran 50 celdas que se repartían a través de un solo camino de la puerta de entrada hasta el fondo, camino que zigzagueaba cada 5 celdas.

En la celda número 27 se encontraban una morsa de nombre "Morsa" y un tigre color rojo con rayas negras llamado "Ángel", ambos arrestados por intentar robar la imaginación. Cada uno estaba sentado en una pared contraria y su celda estaba totalmente vacía

-estuvimos tan cerca de lograrlo- comenta Ángel con voz molesta, -estar cerca de cumplir un objetivo no es lo mismo que cumplirlo mi estudiante- respondió la morsa con una voz calmada, Ángel replico -hay algo que no entiendo ¿Por qué ha estado tan tranquilo desde que nos arrestaron maestro?- la morsa respiro profundamente y contesto -el señor de la oscuridad enviara a alguien a sacarnos, somos una parte fundamental en su plan-, Ángel cuestiono -si es así ¿Por qué llevamos 3 años presos aquí?- la morsa, con un rostro un poco molesto le dijo -escucha muchacho, yo te prometo que hoy cenaremos en el castillo del señor oscuro-

Dicho esto una luz verde brillante empezó a brillar en medio de la celda, ambos se acercaron a ella, de esta se proyectó una sombra con forma humana. La morsa se postro ante dicha sombra, Ángel al ver la acción de este hizo lo mismo

-hoy es el día morsa. Quiero que me traigas lo que te pedí hace 3 años- dijo la sombra con una voz rasposa y un poco distorsionada. La morsa se levantó y con gran devoción se dirigió hacia esta figura diciendo -claro señor, conseguiré completar mi misión esta vez-. Ángel se quedó pensando unos momentos y finalmente interrumpió con el argumento -pero maestro, estamos encerrados-, -entonces salgamos de aquí- concluyo la morsa haciendo que la sombra desaparezca junto con la extraña luz que le acompañaba.

-será mejor que los saquemos de aquí si queremos que el señor de la oscuridad obtenga lo que quiere- dijo una extra voz provocando que ambos volteen observando que frente a la celda estaban el general Raam, un alíen de tamaño más alto que el de un humano, con una armadura negra y armado con una daga de tamaño de una espada, su cara era aterradora y parecía tener escamas; y shadow the hedgehog, un erizo color negro con el pecho blanco que usaba unos zapatos blancos, este les aventó unas muñequeras metálicas con franjas color verde brillante, estas muñequeras se cargan con imaginación pura, tienen el poder de proyectar y aparecer cualquier objeto y las llaves de la celda

-caminen- ordeno Raam, ambos se levantaron y agarraron las muñequeras y las llaves-eso significa que estas de nuestro lado ¿cierto?- pregunto la morsa mientras se puso la muñequera y posteriormente abrió la celda –si - respondió Raam sacando su cuchilla

Ángel y la morsa proyectaron pistolas desde las muñequeras y avanzaron hacia los pasillos donde estaban alrededor de 100 guardias altamente adiestrados, se acercaron sigilosamente a cada uno y lo mataban sin compasión alguna y sin ruido, así, avanzaron asesinando a cualquier guardia que se les pusiera en frente. Lograron llegar a la salida donde la única forma escapar era volando hasta el techo y abriendo una escotilla, pero, para su sorpresa allí se encontraba un Velociraptor cubierto totalmente con escamas naranjas a excepción de su panza que era de color amarilla. Al verlo shadow dio un paso al frente, volteo a ver a Raam y dijo –es hora del plan de emergencia, estoy listo para el salto- Raam asentó con la cabeza, tomo su daga, la desempuño y corrió hacia el raptor intentando clavarle el arma, el raptor inmediatamente se movió a una velocidad increíble. Mientras tanto shadow tomo de las manos a Morsa y Ángel, hizo levitar una rara esmeralda y pronunciando las palabras –control caos- desapareció con ambos dejando a Raam y a Raptor solos.

-no se quien seas, pero has ayudado al mayor criminal a escapar, así que tendré que lastimarte- todo su cuerpo se prendió en fuego y termino –y mucho-, Raam solo rio mientras extraños murciélagos que devoraban toda clase de vida llamados Kril rodeaban su cuerpo, –destruir- dijo Raam dando inicio al combate

Raam alzo el brazo señalándolo asiendo que el Kril se aventara hacia él, raptor corrió hacia una luz y la punto hacia Raam haciendo que el Kril se apartara de él, "es mi oportunidad, debo golpearlo mientras esas cosas se alejan de el" pensó raptor corriendo hacia él, se detuvo frente a frente convirtió sus manos en fuego y golpeo el estómago de Raam repentinas veces para al final golpear su quijada, Raam lo aventó con un brazo y destruyo la luz que había utilizado para distraer al Kril. Con el Kril cubriendo todo su cuerpo Raam avanzo hacia el con la daga, raptor corrió hasta ponerse de tras e intento un contacto, no obstante al acercarse el Kril le impacto y devoro parte de las escamas de su brazo izquierdo; "valla que es estúpido acercarse cuando esas porquerías son su armadura, tengo que encontrar otra forma de hacer luz" pensó raptor vendándose la herida con un botiquín que convenientemente se encontraba en la sala y a su lado.

-que pasa pequeño, no podrás vencerme sin la luz del día- dijo Raam volviendo a hacer que el Kril se abalanzara contra raptor en forma de estampida, como defensa, raptor, empezó a hacer que su brazo derecho brillara de color dorado –técnica del fuego: luz del día- dicho esto de su mano salió una esfera que emitía casi la misma luz del sol provocando así que el Kril huyera de momento; raptor encendió todo su cuerpo en llamas y corrió hacia Raam. Logro impactarle en la quijada haciendo que volara por los aires, lo siguió corriendo tan veloz que incluso corría sobre el propio aire, una vez arriba lo tacleo, le dio más de 20 golpes en un combo de golpes para finalmente regresarlo al piso con una patada; manteniéndose en el aire junto sus manos –técnica de fuego: arder del infierno- estas palabras hicieron que de su pecho saliera una luz que cubrió Raam provocando que este sintiera como si su cuerpo estuviera en las mismas llamas del averno lo cual le ocasionaba un dolor horrible que le hiso gritar de una forma aterradora.

Raam se levantó con una cara donde se notaba claramente el odio que había conseguido en contra de raptor, rugiendo hizo que el Kril se le aventara, raptor, nuevamente corrió para esquivarlos pero esta vez se encontró frente a Raam quien lo agarro del pescuezo y lo levanto lo más que pudo, sonrió macabramente y gritando -¡muere!- le clavo la daga en el cuerpo, la retiro y la clavo de nuevo en su corazón tirando su cuerpo a continuación. Al tirar el cuerpo la mano de raptor se abrió y de ella salió un chip que tenía un foco rojo encendido.

Raptor, antes de morir, había activado una alarma que advertía sobre el escape de la morsa y Ángel; además, registrando su cadáver, encontró un micrófono que emitía hasta una base secreta. Raam lo sabía, el Velociraptor había ganado, pues advirtió a todos y ahora saben que otras dimensiones estaban involucradas en el escape. Por otro lado el reino del agua, encargado de que la imaginación se robada o puesta en peligro, estaba a punto de recibir la trágica noticia

-una vez más- dijo el rey, el tigre azul sentado en su trono

A lado del trono se encontraban varios tigres con armaduras plateadas y un escudo grabado en ellas el cual tenía una A de color azul. Uno de ellos, el único con armadura dorada pero con el mismo grabado, dio un paso al frente y dirigiéndose al rey proclamo -la noche de ayer el criminal conocido como La Morsa, arrestado por el cargo de intentar llegar al mundo real, escapo de la prisión de máxima seguridad llamada "el agujero negro", una prisión en medio del mar y sepultada por más de 40 metros de agua. Los guardias encargados de su protección comentaron que la morsa planeaba robar la reliquia conocida como "La Gema", roca que permite acceder a todos los universos si se posee la energía requerida para dicho salto, en su escape se vieron involucrados Raam y Shadow, dos creaturas de otras dimensiones, el soldado Raptor intento pelear para evitar el escape-, -¿y donde se encuentra ahora?- interrumpió el rey a lo cual respondió –el murió atravesado en el estómago y en el corazón- concluyo el guardia regresando a su posición.

-entonces aumentaremos la guardia de la gema; todo aquel que pueda luchar será enviado a proteger la reliquia. General usted y sus hombres busquen a la morsa donde sea: Barrios, campos, casas, otros reinos e incluso debajo de las piedras, pero lo quiero preso antes del anochecer- ordenó el rey. El general hizo una reverencia y contesto -si su majestad- posteriormente se retiró de la sala

Por otro lado en un castillo que se encontraba en una parte desconocida del reino Morsa y Ángel se dirigían a la sala del trono. Al entrar e n el trono estaba un tipo de luz exactamente igual a la que había aparecido en la celda el día anterior. Se acercaron e hicieron una reverencia –bienvenidos a mi casa mis amigos, coman, pues todavía tienen que conseguirme esa gema ya que, por desgracia, no tengo la fuerza necesaria para mantener a nuestros invitados en esta dimensión por lo que esta misión queda solo en sus patas y no quisiera que me fallen, estoy seguro de que ustedes no querrán fallarme ¿verdad?- concluyo la sombra

-no lo aremos señor- respondieron los dos poniéndose de pie y retirándose de la sala y dirigiéndose a el comedor

A la mañana siguiente la morsa y ángel se despertaron antes del salir del sol, se alistaron, desayunaron y partieron con el sereno de la mañana destinados al castillo del rey azul, ubicado en medio del reino del agua. Caminaron durante horas y llegaron a la puerta exactamente cuando el sol acababa de salir. Se acercaron a la puerta donde un tigre que era guardia, al verlos se acercó a ellos diciendo -lo siento pero no pueden estar aquí, tenemos una situación de emergencia y solo personal autorizado entrara al castillo- morsa sonrió y dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica -tanto y ¿Solo por qué me escape?- dicho esto el guardia reaccionó y de su muñequera proyecto una espada poniéndose en pose de combate -atrás morsa, tengo órdenes de no ser amable con un tipo como tú- sonriendo la morsa contesto -podría pelear contra ti, pero no tengo ganas de perder mi valioso tiempo, además sirve que pruebo si mis poderes están al 100 de nuevo- dicho esto su aleta brillo y los ojos del guardia se pusieron verdes, era obvio que la morsa lo estaba controlando.

El guardia cayó al piso con un grito fuerte de agonía, su cerebro y su cuerpo trataban de luchar contra el virus que morsa había metido en su organismo, pero fue inútil; pronto su boca ya no pudo gritar y su mente se puso en blanco, el cuerpo se puso de pie demostrando que morsa controlaba el 100% de sus acciones.

El guardia les abrió la puerta del castillo y los fue escoltando por cada pasillo os guardias al verlos le preguntaban al soldado que los escoltaba -¿Qué estás haciendo?-, a lo que el respondía –solo los llevare ante el rey-. Así pues, avanzaron por el castillo y cuando nadie los observo se desviaron hacia la torre donde se guardaba "la Gema". Al llegar a la puerta el guardia que estaba allí se acercó a los tres y dirigiéndose a su compañero le pregunto -¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Por qué los has traído hasta aquí?- este se le acerco y de su muñequera proyecto una daga con la cual atravesó al guardia sin decir una sola palabra y tapándole la boca para evitar el grito de este. Ángel tomo las llaves del cadáver y abrió la puerta, los tres entraron y cerraron detrás de ellos. La sala era enorme, mas sin embargo no había nada en ella, solo un estante colocado en el centro exacto del cuarto, el cual era iluminado por un rayo de sol que entraba por una ventana en el techo, pues el resto de la sala se alumbraba con antorchas.

-esto fue mucho más fácil de lo que pensé- dijo Ángel tomando "la gema". Inmediatamente escucharon la puerta que se abría y se cerraba anunciando que alguien había entrado al cuarto. Los tres voltearon y frente a ellos estaba el mismo tigre que habían asesinado en la puerta del salón. – ¿Cómo es posible que estés vivo?- pregunto Ángel asustado, morsa solo observaba con un rostro de asombro y pensamiento. El tigre empezó a brillar provocando que todos se taparan los ojos o los cerraran, cuando recuperaron la visión frente a ellos se encontraba un perro de raza Basset hound vestido con una túnica blanca que en el pecho llevaba el emblema del ying yang.

-morsa, un placer volver a verte. ¿Y después de tanto tiempo no me escribiste?- concluyo el perro de nombre Wiix, -no me dieron la pluma y el papel Wiix, pero dime ¿Cómo está tu madre?- concluyo morsa. Wiix de su muñequera proyecto una espada que se divida de color, mitad negra y la otra blanca corriendo hacia morsa mientras gritaba –bastardo- morsa se hizo a un lado, volteo a ver a Ángel y le dijo –acaba con el-, Ángel asentó con la cabeza y avanzo hacia Wiix a gran velocidad; este lo repelió con un golpe al costado. Ángel cayó al suelo, pero se reincorporo casi al instante, al levantarse junto sus manos –técnica de las sombras: aparición-, con esto sombras de todo tipo de animales, demonios e incluso de humanos salieron de su espalda y rodearon a Wiix, el cual sonrió, junto sus manos y pronuncio –técnica del ying yang: agilización-. –Interesante- dijo morsa –veo que conoces la técnica para evitar tener que juntar tus manos- concluyo, -así es- afirmo Wiix e inmediatamente continuo –viento cortante- con ello, en su mano, salió una daga enorme hecha de viento color verde. Wiix salto y en el aire la lanzo con dirección para Ángel, impactándolo y mandándolo por los aires hasta estamparlo contra una pared dejándolo K.O.; morsa controlo al guardia, este se acercó a Wiix el cual solo le esquivo dando una vuelta sobre su propio eje, pero, mientras daba el giro pronuncio –liberación- así pues al terminar la rotación le toco la espalda con su mano que había brillado de color blanco

-se acabó morsa. Solo quedamos tú y yo- dijo Wiix, -exactamente, creo que ya es hora de mandarte a dormir- respondió morsa juntando sus manos –técnica especial: clones-; detrás de morsa aparecieron 2 más iguales a él. Wiix tomo pose de combate, mas sin embargo casi de manera instantánea fue sujetado por un tercer clon de morsa; un clon de morsa hizo brillar sus aletas de fuego, el otro de agua y morsa con un líquido viscoso que tenía el mismo color de las rayas de las muñequeras, loa tres se acercaron y golpearon repentinas veces a Wiix en el estómago hasta que el clon que le sostenía lo soltó dejándolo caer al piso. Para sorpresa de morsa al estamparse contra el suelo Wiix desapareció "Es solo un clon" pensó morsa volteando a todos lados buscando a Wiix, finalmente vio hacia la reliquia y ahí estaba Wiix, solo que su cuerpo brillaba con gran intensidad, morsa noto que en el suelo, justo debajo de donde se hallaba Wiix, estaba dibujado el símbolo del ying yang. –técnica ying yang: golpe final-, el puño de Wiix brillo de color blanco y negro, corrió hacia la puerta y todas las morsas cayeron al piso, Wiix las había impactado de una manera más que veloz. Al caer todas las morsas desaparecieron dejando solo un papel, Wiix preocupado se acercó al papel, vio que tenía unas palabras y decido leerlo, decía "muy buen intento Wiix, me hubieras matado, pero siempre tengo el A bajo el brazo, mientras tu peleabas con mis clones yo tome la gema y cargue toda mi energía para tele transportarme a mí y a Ángel. Quisiera poder ver cómo le dirás al rey que fuiste tan estúpido como para caer en una movida tan fácil y tonta como la que aplique ¬¬ .|."

Wiix arrugo la hoja y se tele transporto. Mientras tanto en el castillo del señor de la sombras morsa y Ángel regresaban con las buenas nuevas. Los hicieron pasar a la sala del trono donde estaba la misma sombra proyectada del mismo modo, ambos se postraron y luego morsa se levantó diciendo –lo hemos logrado señor, "la gema" es nuestra-, -excelente- respondió la sombra y continuo –ahora deberás cargarla para poder viajar a otras dimensiones, quiero que mandes gente a reclutar villanos, todos los que se te ocurran, no quiero que el rey tenga una sola oportunidad- concluyo –no la tendrán, tenemos la reliquia- afirma la morsa, -así es morsa, mas sin embargo existe un personaje que puede viajar entre dimensiones, si el azul lo encuentra nos podría dar problemas así que enviaras a dos soldados a eliminarlo ¿Quedo claro?- pregunto la sombra –sí señor, usted diga el nombre del bastardo y mis hombres lo desaparecerán de la tierra- dijo morsa. –Su nombre es "Discord"- respondió la sombra y a continuación desapareció. Morsa se puso de pie y pronuncio –pues entonces morirá-

El personaje shadow the hedgehog es propiedad única de SEGA y sale en la saga SONIC

El personaje Raam es propiedad de Microsoft y sale en la saga GEARS OF WAR

Los personajes invitados son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños, los personajes del reino del agua y la historia que se presenta es propiedad registrada de Dunllextudios

GRACIAS POR LEER

Estos fueron los personajes invitados

Raam Shadow


End file.
